


Именинник, ты задул свою свечу

by Saysly



Series: Ты оплатил непомерные долги собственным сердцем [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Party, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gaslighting, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Physical Abuse, Psychological Horror, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Время действия — июль 2013, до событий Зимнего Солдата.Стив старается изо всех сил. Иногда он старается слишком сильно и упускает некоторые вещи.





	Именинник, ты задул свою свечу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [birthday boy, you've blown out your candle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222287) by [requiodile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiodile/pseuds/requiodile). 



Рамлоу хлопает его по плечу через три часа после начала.  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь остаться? — спрашивает он. Они не смотрят друг на друга — просто так получилось, что они разместились бок-о-бок на крыше с видом на огромную шумную толпу, собравшуюся посмотреть на салют, который начнется за час до полуночи. — Ты командир отряда, да, но такая крошечная угроза взрыва — мы можем с этим справиться, в этом ничего такого.

— Если бы в этом не было ничего такого, они бы нас не позвали, — отвечает Стив. Он не отрывается от прицела снайперской винтовки. Он не уверен, привыкнет ли когда-нибудь находиться по эту сторону ствола, сколько бы тренировок он ни проходил. Физически? Без проблем. Психологически? Ему по-прежнему кажется, что он взял чужое, пусть это и не такая же винтовка, как была у…

Не важно. Кажется неправильным направлять оружие на толпу, но глаза Стива, вероятно, лучшие в мире. Если кто и сможет разглядеть потенциального террориста посреди сотен людей, то это Стив, единственный живой супер-солдат. Что за радость.

— Это твой _день рождения_.

Стив даже не пожимает плечами. Это собьет прицел. Он сканирует ряд людей, потом еще один.  
— Загадаю, что единственными взрывами будут фейерверки в небе.

Из коммуникатора в ухе раздается голос Роллинза:  
— Сэр, мы уже задержали несколько подозреваемых, больше, чем количество террористов, о которых нас предупреждали. Мы без проблем можем чуть снизить нашу бдительность. Я могу сказать, что некоторые из гражданских в толпе имеют военный опыт; они нас видели, и они откровенно нервничают.

— Я знаю. Я их видел. Продолжайте искать и оставайтесь в состоянии повышенной готовности.

На какое-то время становится тихо. Отряд Стива — хорошая команда. Квалифицированная. Они присматривают за ним, даже если это выливается в предложение, ставящее под угрозу гражданскую безопасность. Объяснимо, но ему нужно, чтобы они перестали это делать. Стив в порядке.

Проходит еще час, прежде чем Рамлоу снова поднимает тему.  
— Разве тебя никто не ждет дома, Кэп?

— Нет.

— Собака, да ладно, у человека должна быть собака.

— Неа.

— Соседи?

— Почти уверен, что они заняты. Вполне возможно, что они где-то тут внизу.

— _Ну хоть что-то_. Хотя бы пара пива в холодильнике?

Стив фыркает.  
— Алкоголь не действует на меня с 1943 года.  
Боже, как бы он хотел, чтобы это было не так.

Снова воцаряется тишина, затем Роллинз спрашивает:  
— Сэр, вы завтра свободны?

Конечно, Стив свободен. Помимо работы, у него нет больше ничего, во многих смыслах. Он может навестить Пегги, но когда он был у нее в последний раз, медсестра сказала ему, что семья планирует забрать ее домой на всю неделю. Она не вернется в дом престарелых до воскресения, а сейчас лишь ночь четверга. Есть пачка не срочных расследований, которые он мог бы сделать с Наташей, но та занята на одиночной миссии и не вернется до воскресения. Клинта допустили к заданиям, но отправили во внешнюю разведку на неопределенный срок. Фьюри не нравится, когда Стив берет на побочные задания свежих агентов. Что-то на тему, что они слишком отвлекаются на национальную икону, и что Стив может быть полезен в другом месте, даже если это означает, что он бесцельно слоняется по Вашингтону, потому что устал листать каталог онлайн-библиотеки в поисках исторических книг.

— Не совсем.

По каналу проносится коллективный стон; присоединяются все — Круз, Филдинг, Уошберн, Свонсон и Оутс.

— Прошу прощения, но не будьте палкой в колесе собственного дня рождения. Сэр. Не думаю, что у кого-то из нас есть какие-то планы, присоединяйтесь к нашему мальчишнику, — просит Филдинг. — Даже если вам выпивка все равно что кола, компания вам не повредит. Никто из нас не знает, что вы делаете в свободное время.

— Я бы предпочел это так и оставить, — отвечает Стив.

— Один раз, — предлагает Рамлоу. — Один. Можем просто посмотреть кино у тебя дома, с консервированными бобами, беконом и пивом.

Стив игнорирует его. Ему нравится Рамлоу. Они отлично сработались с ним, и не единожды на задании были только вдвоем, иногда с Наташей в резерве. Рамлоу прикроет ему спину, Стив уверен в этом, но что-то в том, чтобы пустить Рамлоу себе за спину, вызывает у Стива дрожь. Дело не в Рамлоу, дело в том, что там не на что смотреть… И вдруг это заставит Рамлоу отвернуться, потому что какой смысл дружить с человеком, которой на самом деле не существует?

— Эй. — Стив быстро моргает в ответ на неожиданную, непривычную теплоту в голосе Рамлоу. — Они хотят знать, за кем следуют, — говорит он. — Мы здесь не ради себя. Мы здесь ради друг друга.

Это… нечестно. Рамлоу слишком хорошо его знает.  
— Подлый удар, — едва слышно бормочет Стив. И добавляет громче: — Они уже знают. Я — Капитан Америка.

— Ага, а Роллинз — Джек, и я — Брок. А кто Стив? С этим парнем можно выпить пару кружек пива? Это все, о чем мы просим.

— Мы? Ты и себя включаешь? Я думал, что между нами что-то есть, Брок. — Стив слышит влажный звук губ Брока, двигающихся от его зубов, чтобы сверкнуть широкой ухмылкой. Черт, Брок знает, что выиграл.

— Суббота, у тебя. Как насчет… в четыре? Можем устроить барбекю.

— За мной стейки, я знаю хорошее место, где их взять, — смеется Оутс. У него игривый голос, вечно расходящийся с бритой головой и массивным телом. — И у меня есть отличный рецепт ребрышек.

Круз звучит огорченно:  
— Черт, я хотел принести ребрышки. Пошел ты, я их все равно принесу. Кэп будет судьей.

Стив лежит молча, глядя на группки семей с нетерпеливыми детьми с разрисованными лицами, с колясками и складными стульями, с холодильниками, полными сока и сэндвичей, пока его команда с азартом разбирает роли на его день рождения.

В результате, Брок берет на себя кино, торт и крепкое спиртное. Джек отвечает за пиво и гарнир, а Хью Филдинг принесет салаты из картофеля и капусты. Даррелл Уошберн и Патрик Свонсон принесут кукурузу в початках и бобы с булочками; Дэвид Круз и Кэмерон Оутс делят между собой мясо. Единственная обязанность, возложенная на Стива, быть гостеприимным хозяином.

— Высококачественные продукты, — хвастается Дэвид. — Никакой этой гамбургерной хот-договой хрени, мы накормим тебя _настоящей_  едой.

Как приличные люди, они все встряхиваются, когда в темном небе загорается первая вспышка — она освещает всё поле, но никто из них не смотрит на фейерверк. Бумы могут замаскировать шум, произведенный небольшой бомбой, но, к счастью, за все семнадцать минут празднования не происходит ничего ужасного.

Стив с отрядом остаются до тех пор, пока последний человек не покидает поле. Это около четырех утра, когда завершают работу уборщики. Они с Броком пакуют свое снаряжение, не жалея времени на то, чтобы растянуться после долгой неподвижности.  
— Отдохни, а? А завтра повеселимся.  
Это заявление подтверждено парой тяжелых хлопков по плечу Стива. Это не кажется плохим, и Стив умудряется криво улыбнуться. Он должен хотя бы это, как он думает.

— Да. Спасибо. Жду с нетерпением.

Стив правда ждет. Он докладывает в Трискелион, затем возвращается в свою квартиру под солнцем, едва выглядывающим на горизонте. Он моется, съедает что-то из холодильника, падает в кровать. Она слишком мягкая. Он все равно засыпает.

Как всегда, его сны полны рваных пятен ослепительной боли и истощающего, унизительного одиночества — его конечности трясёт и покалывает, и он бы давился соленой водой, если бы от удара у него не вышибло весь воздух из легких. Он плывет, обессиленный и беспомощный в разрушенной кабине; холод крадет энергию из его тела быстрее, чем исцеляющий фактор успевает восстановить сломанные кости и пробитые внутренности. У него не осталось кислорода для подпитки движений, поэтому он может только смотреть на мерцающие огни Валькирии, умирающей вместе с ним; гроб для его остывающего трупа. В какой-то момент угол оседания самолета, должно быть, смещается, потому что кабина начинает высыхать, и он оседает на пол лицом вверх под разбитой консолью. В его легких полно воды, и у него нет сил, чтобы откашляться. Он жив и в сознании, но он слишком ослаб.

Поэтому он тонет, и тонет, и тонет, пока его не накрывает тьма, и в глаза врывается дневной свет, как только он просыпается, утонувший в поте и моче и бесконтрольно дрожащий. Как всегда, Стив встает, снимает постель, собирает ее в комок вместе с испачканными трусами и отправляет в стиральную машину. Он бегло протирает себя рубашкой из бельевой корзины и бросает в стирку и ее, прежде чем достать из-под раковины почти пустую бутылку дезинфицирующего средства с эвкалиптовым запахом.

Это простая рутина, он механически вытирает виниловый чехол матраса еще одной вещью из стирки, затем спрыскивает очистителем и энергично растирает чистой тряпкой. Все это он тоже кладет в машинку, добавляет порошок и запускает стирку.

Душ. Горячий душ. Очень горячий душ. Он бездумно трогает языком один из дальних зубов, чувствуя кровь — он сломал несколько во сне, но они скоро заживут. Стив бреется и стоит под жесткими струями до тех пор, пока зубы не восстанавливаются, чтобы почистить их. Жар приятен, прогоняя омерзительное ощущение скользящей по коже воды. Он не под водой, так что все не так плохо.

Выйдя, он досуха себя вытирает, затем натягивает тренировочные штаны и толстовку с логотипом ЩИТа. Он не заморачивался над покупкой других, потому что все равно его никто в них не увидит. На кровать лягут свежие простыни. Стив переносит выстиранные вещи в сушилку и запускает стираться вторую партию.

Затем он начинает уборку. В этом нет особой необходимости, но он не знает, чем еще заняться. Перед вечеринкой полагается провести уборку, так говорила миссис Барнс на всех праздниках, и просила Стива помочь ей с готовкой, потому что от пыли у него мог случится приступ астмы. Вместо него вытирание пыли доставалось…

Стив пылесосит. Он проверяет все свои тарелки (неиспользуемые) и протирает внутренности холодильника (почти пустого), встает на колени, чтобы протереть влажной тряпкой кухонную плитку, вместо того, чтобы использовать ту странную плоскую швабру, пылящуюся в шкафу прачечной. Ему кажется расточительством каждый раз выбрасывать тряпку, даже если они и продаются в контейнерах по сто штук и не предназначены для многоразового использования.

Он переставляет книги на полках три, если не четыре раза, потом дважды переставляет мебель и возвращает все как было. Он проверяет телевизор. Тот включается, это хорошо. Он вставляет в плеер диск. Меню Белоснежки отображается вполне нормально, это тоже хорошо. Стив все убирает, а затем расхаживает по квартире, ища царапины, дырки от кнопок и жуков. Он находит паука и выбрасывает его в окно. Это оборачивается тем, что он моет все окна, а затем и оконные рамы, а после этого дверные ручки. И двери. И дверные косяки.

У него есть балкон, так что он притаскивает ведро с водой и моет перила и пол, затем вытаскивает из шкафа абсолютно новый гриль и долгое время рассматривает пакет с брикетами топлива. Он прислоняет его к грилю, не зная, что еще с ним сделать, а потом возвращается внутрь.

Он кладет высохшие, свежие простыни на кровать и переносит в сушилку вторую партию вещей. Он чистит раковину и лампы, дважды вычищает туалет и один раз ванную, трет зеркало, пока оно не начинает сиять. Он не смотрит себе в глаза, пока делает это.

Когда он заканчивает, всего лишь восемь часов. Солнце еще стоит, так что он отправляется на пробежку. Он натягивает на лицо капюшон, надевает пару спортивных солнечных очков и придерживается средней скорости. Его никто не замечает.

Вернувшись, Стив нечаянно наступает кроссовками на чистый пол, поэтому вычищает всё по новой, потом складывает высохшие вещи, моется, ест и забирается в постель.

На следующее утро он бегает три часа, заворачивает в дешевую забегаловку, где съедает две пиццы, затем возвращается домой. После душа он пытается решить, выбрать официальную или повседневную одежду. В конце он останавливается на простой серой футболке и джинсах, и он уверен, что выглядит встревоженным кошмаром, когда раздается неизбежный стук во входную дверь. Однако, Даррел просто пожимает Стиву руку и ярко улыбается, проходя внутрь.

Остальные подтягиваются довольно быстро, и Стив в ужасе смотрит на россыпь завернутых коробок и пакетов, растущую на журнальном столике в гостиной. Он подходит к Патрику и Джеку, которые готовят гриль, но Патрик хлопает его по плечу и громко смеется.  
— Имениннику нечего париться и пачкать руки, иди пей пиво на диван!

Стив идет к дивану.  
— Отличная у тебя система, — говорит Брок, показывая на современную стереосистему, которая уже была в квартире, когда Стив сюда въехал. Он передвигает вещи с места на место; вазу туда, плетеный шар в мозаичной чаше сюда. Брок щелкает пальцем по бежевому абажуру ближайшей лампы, оставляя его покосившимся. Как ни странно, это действует на Стива успокаивающе.

— Спасибо.

Брок улыбается, и у него мерцают глаза. Он затягивает Стива в однорукое объятие и дважды хлопает по плечу, затем сжимает и тут же отпускает. На секунду у Стива перехватывает дыхание. Такая же разница в росте, выбор момента…  
— Пошли, покажу тебе, что у нас есть.

Стив плетется за ним, потрясенный до глубины души. Он надеется, что этого незаметно, и, судя по неизменному лицу Брока, так оно и есть. Никто не знает. Хорошо.

— Бар, — объявляет Брок, широким жестом охватывая бутылки текилы, водки, виски, рома и бурбона, выставленные на полу под кухонной стойкой. — И _это_ , — говорит он, потянувшись в один из подарочных пакетов на столе и доставая оттуда еще одну бутылку.

Столетний скотч.

— _Охренеть_ , — шепчет Хью с кухонного стула, окруженный шелухой свежей белой кукурузы на столешнице. — Сколько ты за это заплатил?

Брок равнодушно пожимает плечами.  
— Сказал паре шишек, что мы устраиваем Капитану Америке вечеринку на день рождения. Благодари министра безопасности, не меня.

Дэвид едва не роняет миску с маринадом и уворачивается от шлепка Кэмерона, рассматривающего бутылку с таким же шоком, что и он.  
— Министра _Пирса?_ Александра _Пирса?_

— И Фьюри, нельзя забывать старого доброго Ника Фьюри. Он тоже вложился. Это совместный подарок. — Стив неуверенно берет бутылку из рук Брока; их пальцы соприкасаются, и Стив пытается сдержать непрошенную дрожь, пульсирующую в позвоночнике. Брок смотрит, по-настоящему _смотрит_ на него. Стив молится, что тот не видит, и переводит взгляд на бутылку.

Она в прекрасном состоянии — если бы не возраст на этикетке, она бы выглядела как новая, совсем как Стив. Это трогательно, и жутко, и Стив хочет отдать ее и никогда больше в жизни не видеть.

Однако он не может этого сделать. Это не вежливо, и его люди, они пришли хорошо провести время, и Стив должен, он должен позволить им получить удовольствие. Он должен быть счастлив, так? Они пришли ради него.

— Я поблагодарю их, когда увижу, — говорит Стив, заколебавшись в попытке решить, куда поставить бутылку. Брок с парнями смеются над ним, и он замирает, неуверенный… Брок протягивает руку и успокаивающе сжимает ладонь на стыке шеи и плеча Стива. Стива перетряхивает.

— Давай сюда, а то ты ее сейчас уронишь.

Стив отдает. На этот раз, Брок прижимает ладонь к тыльной стороне руки Стива, прежде чем отстраниться. Его ладонь очень теплая.

Он не замечает, куда Брок ставит бутылку, и отвлекается на Кэмерона, который подзывает его, чтобы оценить мясо, прежде чем они отправят его жарится. Они с Дэвидом заставляют Стива наклонится над мисками с маринованными ребрышками и требуют, чтобы он немедленно выбрал победителя. Стив пожимает плечами.  
— Прижмите свои бесполезные задницы, дайте малышу попробовать его позже, тогда он и решит, — кричит Джек с балкона, сопровождаемый запахом жарящейся кукурузы и тостов.

Остаток дня плавно перетекает в вечер, расплываясь в сюрреалистической дымке дружественных хлопков и столкновений плечами, пробираясь через четыре упаковки пива и шесть выпитых литров крепкого алкоголя к девяти часам. Стив, разумеется, выпивает больше всех, потому что Брок подливает ему ещё, и ещё, и ещё, как только его стакан становится пустым.

Ничего из этого не работает, независимо от того, насколько быстро и много Стив пьет. Он водит губами по горлышку бутылки виски над своим третьим стейком. Это Джеймсон, но Стив старается не думать об имени, или о том, насколько он вкусный. Он стекает по горлу как вода, и Даррелл присвистывает, когда Стив опускает бутылку на стойку и вращает ее, чтобы показать, что она пустая. Брок наблюдает, как движется горло Стива с каждым глотком, наблюдает, как Стив облизывает горящие губы, наблюдает, как Стив наблюдает в ответ за ним… Стив, раскрасневшийся от внимания, сосредоточенный на еде в его животе и на руках, ерошащих его волосы...

Фильм оказывается романтикой. Вроде того. В нем есть инопланетяне, и у героини ярко-оранжевые волосы, а герой совсем лысый. Джек, Хью и Дэвид ноют, но Патрик с Кэмероном шикают на них, пока Брок достает торт из холодильника.

Никто не возится со свечами или бумажными тарелками. Они собираются вокруг дивана, хватают вилки и набрасываются на торт на фоне играющего фильма. Торт дешевый; у него зернистая глазурь, приторная начинка, и весь торт усыпан радужными сахарными крупинками. Хорошо.

Пару часов спустя на экран возвращается меню фильма, и команда требует Стива разворачивать подарки, как будто он ребенок. Биологически, все они старше него, так что это не так странно, как могло бы быть.

Он получает серебряные запонки в форме атомных бомб от Джека. От Дэвида — ткань для чистки оружия с принтом пышногрудой блондинки в бикини с британским флагом. От Патрика четыре упаковки носков.

— Носки? — спрашивает Стив. Они толстые, мягкие, из стопроцентного хлопка.

— На зиму, — Патрик пожимает плечами. Хлопок охлаждает. Хлопок убивает. Может быть, Патрик планировал купить ему шерстяные, и случайно взял эти. На этикетке написано, что этот бренд также выпускается в смеси с синтетикой и шерстью. Стив не зацикливается на этом. Может быть, он будет носить их в квартире, или на пробежке.

Даррелл дарит ему шерстяной синий пиджак, из грубоватой стеганой ткани; с ассиметричными застежками, какие Стив продолжает видеть на современной одежде. Он ощущается в руках Стива как… Как… Если он слишком быстро моргает, никто, похоже, этого не замечает, поэтому он бережно его складывает и откладывает в сторону.

Кэмерон и Хью выбирали свои подарки вместе. Стив разворачивает подарок от Кэмерона и находит коробочную коллекцию фильмов про Капитана Америку, начиная с пятидесятых годов и до недавнего времени, незадолго до того, как его нашли. Большая часть из них аляповатые и тревожно мрачные. На одной из обложек он душит актера с желтым лицом над описанием, на другой он перепрыгивает песчаную дюну с штурмовой винтовкой в руках, щита нет и в помине, его лицо искажено в могучем рёве, пока мужчины в неправильно надетых платках и одеждах бегут от него в ужасе.

— Это классика, — говорит Хью. — Комедии, в основном. — Он протягивает Стиву вторую часть совместного подарка, который оказывается «Полной коллекцией злоключений Шлюхи Роджерса, Капитана Амурррики».

Стив смотрит в ступоре. Актер, который предположительно представляет его, стоит спиной к камере на передней обложке, одетый только в низкие шорты патриотической расцветки, открывающие ягодицы, покрытые синяками в форме отпечатков пальцев и исполосованные рубцами от кнута, некоторые из них явно взрезали кожу актера. У него _течет кровь_. Стив в курсе, что существует порно про него, но он не ожидал нечто настолько откровенно садисткое.  
— Амурррика должен был сыграть на твоей репутации скромника, основанной на исторических книгах, — поясняет Кэмерон, размахивая руками в несерьезной, смешливой манере. Он показывает на кожу на пояснице, блестящую от масла или… Чего-то еще. Выглядит немного прозрачным и липким. — Конкретно эта часть широко известна благодаря объединению этой вот скромности с фигней типа Боже-храни-Америку, знаешь? Ну и еще фишка про Примерного солдата, типа Сэр-Да-Сэр.

Стив беспомощно на него смотрит. Хью шутливо хлопает его по правому бицепсу.  
— Это знаменитая вещь, неужели ты про это не слышал? Вроде тех личных порно, слитых в интернет. Если у тебя есть интернет, ты наверняка это видел, хотя бы частично.

Джек тянется, чтобы достать из упаковки первый том, и передает его по кругу.  
— Это такой перебор, что можно считать за комедию, — добавляет он. Стив сглатывает, когда диск возвращается обратно к нему.

На обложке первого тома актер отличается от обложки всей серии. Этот актер маленький, может быть, даже меньше, чем Стив был до сыворотки, и если это вообще возможно, он еще тоньше и бледнее. Его лицо действительно похоже на Стива, вместе с синяком под глазом и разбитой губой. Отличие в том, что он абсолютно голый, его рот занят красным лоснящимся яблоком, и он стоит на коленях с разведенными бедрами в переливающейся бензиновой радугой луже в какой-то подворотне. Копну светлых волос стискивает грязная рука человека, находящегося за кадром, заставляя актера выгнуть спину, чтобы компенсировать боль от связанных грубой веревкой за спиной запястий. Его положение выглядит болезненным, но при этом скрывает пах.

Стив не знает, макияж это или нет. Выглядит по-настоящему, и он вкладывает диск обратно в коробку, не глядя на остальные.  
— Очень смешно, — выдавливает он. Это звучит вполне нормально. Он пытается улыбнуться, и перекатывает плечи, как будто его это не задело. Ему нужно выглядеть стабильным, обычным — как хороший парень, смешной парень, кто-то, кому они доверяют прикрывать их спины, кто-то, чью спину они захотят прикрыть. Он способен оценить шутку.

— Эй, еще один, последний, — хмыкает Брок, наклоняясь. Его щека скользит по плечу Стива, когда он тянется за последним подарком. — Держи. Вроде как групповой подарок, но выбирал я сам. Хотели дать тебе что-то, к чему ты будешь возвращаться домой, да?

Завернутый подарок, который Стив достает из пакета, оказывается каким-то видом суккулента. На первый взгляд он выглядит очень мило, и Стив держит горшок одной рукой, а второй трогает растение.

Это неожиданно больно, и Стив вздрагивает достаточно сильно, что сидящие по бокам Брок с Дэвидом протягивают руки и держат его на месте, чтобы он не уронил кактус и не испачкал всё вокруг.  
— Эй, эй, осторожно. Он колючий, мне стоило предупредить.

Стив смотрит на руку. Он весьма серьезно укололся, на подушечках указательного, среднего и безымянного пальцев собирается кровь, но он просто стирает ее большим пальцем. Ничего страшного.

— Он не выглядит колючим, — говорит Стив, изучая растение, чьи колючки полностью спрятаны плотным, белым, похожим на хлопок волокном. — Сам виноват, я думал, он будет мягкий на ощупь.

Возле его уха раздается смешок, Стив поворачивает голову и оказывается нос к носу с Броком.  
— Никакого ущерба не причинил?

— Нет, я в порядке. — Стив ставит кактус на журнальный столик к остальным вещам. — Спасибо, ребята. Я. Я хорошо провел время.

Брок хлопает в ладони.  
— Мы тоже. — Он усмехается и подхватывает ближайшее пиво. — Тост, за Стива Роджерса! За пятерку до столетия! За парня, какого Америка никогда раньше не видела, и больше не увидит!

Формулировка, возможно, немного необычная, но Стив понимает скрывающееся за ней хорошее намерение, поэтому он сидит, краснея от смущения, пока все чокаются алюминием и стеклом, поздравляя его и приканчивая остатки рома и водки.

Всего за полтора часа всё оказывается запаковано, остатки еды убраны в холодильник Стива, мусор выброшен. Он знает, как команда работает на заданиях, всегда чисто и аккуратно; они оставляют его квартиру почти в том виде, как она была до их прихода.

С ним остается только Брок, помогая отчистить гриль с приборами и собрать прилипшие к кухонной плитке волоски кукурузы.

По локти в мыльной пене, пока Стив сплющивает последнюю алюминиевую банку, Брок роняет:  
— Тебя весело дразнить.

— Что?

— Да не, ты хорош в этом, Кэп. Команда тебе доверяет. Ты хороший парень.

Теперь, когда они одни, и Стив переполнен едой и впечатлениями после оживленного, шумного вечера в хорошей компании, ему легче позволить жару залить его шею и щеки.

— Я стараюсь.

Брок заканчивает с раковиной и вытирает руки кухонным полотенцем, которое Стив держит на ручке духовки.  
— Раз ты такой хороший, хочешь попробовать тот скотч? Должен признать, меня чуть удар не хватил, когда Пирс передал мне бутылку.

— Пожалуйста, обойдись без удара, — смеется Стив, не осознавая, что он делает это впервые за всю ночь, не до того момента, как Брок, моргнув, кладет ладонь на его ключицу, недоверчиво фыркая.

— Я почти поверил, что в тебе этого нет, — говорит Брок. — Думал, что поеду домой, так и не увидев ни одного проблеска этого рта.

— И сколько ты выиграл?

Стив получает одобрительный кивок.  
— Ты проницательный. Неудивительно, что ты нами командуешь; я соберу с них около четырех сотен.

— Это… много. — Они отступают к стене; голова Стива стукается о гипс.

— Эй, — зовет Брок. — Это в прошлом. Ты с нами был целый год, и никто из парней не знает никого кроме Капитана Америки, экстраординарного супер-солдата. Я выиграл, потому что я знал больше, но теперь ты для них настоящий.

Стив фыркает.  
— Настоящий, ага.  
Стив не чувствует себя настоящим, но прикосновение руки Брока определенно приятно. От Брока пахнет барбекю и дешевой глазурью, а под ними — кедром, фенхелем и пыльным апельсином, и это отличие. Это не плохое отличие.

Рука Брока ползет вверх, по коротким волоскам на загривке Стива. Стив дрожит.  
— Мне это кажется вполне настоящим.

Стив выпаливает в приступе смелости:  
— Хочешь узнать, насколько я настоящий? — Стив не чувствует себя настоящим, но он здесь, так? Он хочет быть настоящим. Сегодняшний вечер был самым настоящим за чертовски долгое время. — Давай, — хрипит он и делает что-то невероятно глупое. Он хватается за бедро Брока одной рукой и тянет на себя, прижимая к своему наливающемуся члену.

Брок взрыкивает, его хватка в волосах Стива становится болезненно цепкой, но это хорошо, безумно хорошо.  
— О, да, бля.

Ответ едва не отправляет Стива на колени, так отчаянно он этого хочет, нуждается в этом. В одну секунду желания почти нет, в следующую Стив готов умолять, предлагая в обмен свою жизнь.  
— Пожалуйста, — сипит он, сильнее притираясь. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

Стив жаждет. Он жаждет, но он до сих пор не знает чего. Ему в каком-то смысле все равно, так что это нормально, когда Брок толкает его вниз и шлепает членом по лицу. Стив давится на первых пяти-шести толчках, но быстро адаптируется. Становится легче, когда Брок начинает гладить его по лицу, несмотря на жесткий темп, и Стив прижимается к твердой ладони. Его щеки щипают, шею немного сжимают, но Брок продолжает гладить его по голове и обводить губы, так что все хорошо.

Он как будто снова тонет, только ему жарко, а не холодно. Вскоре голову Стива толкают вниз, и он утыкается носом в темные кудри у основания члена, наполовину заполнившего его горло. Он сглатывает, и через какое-то время — короткое, долгое, не имеет значение — его отдергивают с хлюпающим звуком, и он хрипит, как не хрипел с двадцати пяти лет.

— Черт, ты _шикарен_. — Похвала заставляет Стива всхлипнуть. Он запускает ладонь в джинсы, но Брок оттягивает его руку. — Дай мне посмотреть, да, вот так. _Ого. Черт побери._

Обычно Стив мастурбирует по стандартному расписанию «удовлетворение первичных нужд», а не от возбуждения, так что, может быть, по этой причине его стояк сейчас выглядит куда внушительнее, чем в любой другой день. Может быть, он просто заведен до небес, и прошла уйма времени, из-за чего он не помнит, как это было. Без разницы.

Брок стягивает с себя один из носков и наступает на Стива. Стив кричит, выгибаясь. Он пытается наклониться вперед и прижаться лбом к бедру Брока в поиске какого-то удобства, но Брок толкает его к стене.

— Не-не-не, я хочу видеть. — Когда Стив, дрожа, подчиняется, тон Брока окрашивается одобрением. — Хорошо, очень хорошо. Ты выглядишь так, будто сейчас сгоришь под этим румянцем. Весь краснеешь, целиком, да?

Так и есть. Стив тяжело дышит, и левая стопа Брока блестит от смазки, затекающей между его пальцами. Брок небрежно опирается на стойку, его опавший член так и висит снаружи. Стив снова хочет взять его в рот. Хоть что-то. Пожалуйста, что угодно.

Брок достает скотч оттуда, где он его припрятал, и медленно разворачивает фольгу, добираясь до пробки. Он все время поглаживает торчащий член Стива мозолистыми пальцами. Он ни разу не смотрит на Стива.

— Именинник, — зовет Брок минут через десять изысканной пытки. Пробка выскакивает в его руку с разносящимся по всей кухне звуком. — Имениннику достается первый глоток. — Он убирает ногу со Стива и садится на корточки, чтобы прижать горлышко к его рту. — Ну как? Вкусно?

Стиву сложно говорить. Ему приходится сглотнуть несколько раз, задыхаясь. Он прижимает ладони к стене за спиной и разводит бедра. Его плечи прижимаются к вертикальной поверхности, и он рвано дышит из-за напряженных попыток не двигаться. Так что, да, ему сложно говорить. Однако, Брок дожидается его ответа, прежде чем самому сделать глоток.

— Вкусно, — хрипло говорит Стив. — Можно…

— Можно что?

— Ммм-мне…

— Хм?

— Еще. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, можно мне еще? — О чем он просит? Это вообще имеет значение? Стив плывет, и ему жарко, и ему не холодно. Он ненавидит холод.

— Мгм. Конечно, Кэп. — Брок делает еще один глоток, прокатывает во рту, вздыхает. Встает. — Смотри вверх.

Стив поднимает голову, и ему на лицо льется скотч, обжигая. Стив ахает, и струя льется ему на язык, когда он открывает рот, чтобы закричать, когда возвращается давление на его пах. В этот раз Брок не отталкивает Стива, когда тот наклоняется вперед, чтобы потереться лицом о его джинсы. Скотч горит у него в носу, жжет глаза, заставляя непроизвольно расплакаться. Почему-то это хуже, чем в тот раз, когда он находился в закрытой комнате с остальными стажерами ЩИТа и варился в слезоточивом газу. Там он, хотя бы… там он хотя бы знал, что он делал. Но ведь это не важно, так? Он здесь.

Вот так на это не уходит слишком много времени. Стив хрипит и корчится, может быть, секунд двадцать, после чего неряшливо кончает на ногу Брока.  
— Гадость, — хмыкает Брок. — Поможешь с уборкой?  
Он легко подталкивает безвольную челюсть Стива коленом, так что у того получается вполне естественно нагнуться вниз и собрать ртом свою сперму. Брок буквально только что вытирал его пол современной шваброй, так что все не так плохо. Стив аккуратно собирает языком семя между плиток пола, а затем старательно вылизывает кожу Брока.

Он выпрямляется, закончив, и Брок сжимает двумя пальцами его нижнюю губу. Она так припухла, что Стив может разглядеть ее под носом, оттянутую от зубов.  
— Бьюсь об заклад, если бы ты попытался, — говорит Брок, — то смог бы убить человека только ими. Невероятно.

Стив кашляет. Его горло больше не ощущается таким же натёртым, как раньше.  
— Это вызов?

Брок сжимает один из его сосков. _Аааах_.  
— Собрался убить меня, Кэп? Я порчу именинника.

— Ты еще не видел меня порченным, — тут же отзывается Стив, густо краснея. Это все в новинку. Это ничего. Он знает, как это делать, он умеет блефовать. Когда-то он был хорош в этом. Будет не трудно стряхнуть пыль.

Он встает. Брок царапает его живот короткими чистыми ногтями. Они оставляют за собой маленькие красные линии, исчезающие через пару секунд.  
— Покажи мне, что у тебя есть.

Они не добираются до кровати. Стив позволяет толкнуть себя на ковер, а когда Брок начинает озираться в поисках смазки, Стив ползет, чтобы взять флакон с дозатором из тумбочки. Брок свистит при виде этого.

— Не вазелин?

— Мне нравится это изобретение будущего. Намного легче использовать.

На растягивание уходит абсурдно много времени. Стив не просит, потому что острота нужды притупилась, и смысл происходящего в том, чтобы Брок снова мог кончить.

Правда, Стив до хрена хочет взмолиться.  
— Что это, — стонет Стив. — Научное… ааах… исследование?  
Усовершенствованные чувства, усовершенствованное всё. Стив дважды кончил с того момента, как Брок засунул в него пальцы. Он ужасно чувствительный, и ему уже становится больно.

Он получает резкий поворот пальцев и царапину внутри за свое замечание. Брок вжимает ноготь большого пальца в промежность Стива, и тому приходится украдкой вытирать прыснувшие слезы о запястье.  
— Грандиозный Стивус Роджерус возлегает кверху задом, раскрытый и жаждущий пенетрации.

— Э-это было обяза… уххх… ах, ах…

Брок вынимает пальцы, и пустота от них заставляет Стива судорожно сжиматься и чувствовать себя невероятно одиноким.  
— Ты чистый? — слышит он.

— Я… да, а что?

— Потому что я тоже, и я хочу чувствовать тебя, и срать я сейчас хотел на презервативы.

— Твой выбор сло-о-о-оох, ох, Брок, ах, ах…

Брок входит. Он делает это медленно, потому что Стив все равно тугой, и это в новинку. Он падает на лицо и вцепляется в ковер, задыхаясь от боли, его внутренности содрогаются и отчаянно сопротивляются.

— Ты в порядке? — выдыхает Брок, и Стив в панике кивает, закусывая край языка. Стив в порядке. Он должен быть в порядке, он должен сделать это хорошо.

Первые несколько толчков невероятно тяжелые, но после этого Стив умудряется сместиться, и становится относительно легче. Ритм приятен. Стива заземляет движение грубой одежды Брока по его заднице и бедрам, трущаяся ткань ощущается замечательно, пусть даже влажное, давящее растяжение скользящего внутрь и наружу члена — не очень. Стив не знает, куда определить звук, создаваемый их совокуплением. Он слышал такой раньше, но не исходящим от себя. Он не знает, что о нем думать, и сейчас не время для этого.

Изредка Брок задевает что-то внутри него (простату, думает Стив. Он не играл с ней раньше, он не уверен, что это в самом деле она), от чего по пояснице Стива растекается бархатистое покалывание, но оно не задерживается. Один раз Брок попадает по ней трижды подряд, и Стив всхлипывает от того, как хорошо и тепло и близко он начинает себя чувствовать, но на следующем толчке Брок промахивается и потом попадает по ней нерегулярно.

Ему все равно удается кончить, когда Брок сжаливается и начинает дрочить ему в такт. Стив проживает третий оргазм, затем нарастающая головная боль заставляет его прогнуть спину, чтобы немного снять нагрузку с горящих бедер.  
— П-почему ты, ох, ох, все ещщще не?..

Стив чувствует, что Брок пожимает плечами. Он хлопает его по ягодице, затем неожиданно резко бьет по второй. Стив дёргается, взвыв. Он сжимается в шоке, и давление внутри оказывается поразительно, мучительно приятным. Брок поглаживает покрасневшую кожу, пока Стив скулит, переживая еще несколько ударов по нежной плоти на стыке его ног и задницы.

— Может, если мы мы всё смешаем, а?

Они устраиваются в положении, где Стив сидит у Брока на коленях, вытянув ноги ему за спину на уровне пояса.  
— Я делал всю работу, — говорит Брок. Он ложится на пол, забросив руки за голову. Его губы кривятся в предвкушении. — Скачи на мне в ад и обратно, солдат.

Стив упирается ладонями в ковер под мышками Брока. Он соскальзывает на первой попытке и пристыженно хватает толстый член, насаживаясь обратно одним плавным движением. Он достаточно открыт и нетерпелив, чтобы сделать это. Навострившись трахать себя, не сваливаясь, Стив задает ритм, который заставляет член внутри него постоянно задевать эту проклятую железу. Краснота возвращается, растекаясь по его шее и животу.

— Продолжай, — шепчет Брок, сжимая руку в волосах Стива. Он больно бьет Стива по лицу. Стив трясется и продолжает. Болезненное ощущение быстро смывается удовольствием. По его коже начинает катится пот.

Он снова теряет счет времени. Ему кажется, что он кончает еще несколько раз, прежде чем Брок рычит и переворачивает их, яростно долбясь в него, пока жар не затапливает внутренности Стива, капая из того места, где они соединены.

Брок валится рядом со Стивом и поднимает руку со следами ожога от ковра. Это та рука, которую уколол кактус, на ней все еще присутствуют крошечные размазанные следы высохшей крови. Брок тянет его пальцы в рот и обсасывает один за другим. У него длинные, хоть и редкие ресницы.  
— Ладно, — говорит он. — Ты меня сделал. Хотя мой счет все равно выше.

Стив закрывает глаза, светясь от жара и истощения. Тот факт, что он отвратителен, еще недостаточно проник в его мозг, чтобы беспокоиться.  
— Двойные стандарты, — шепчет он. Он не замечает, как проваливается в сон.

Утром он просыпается в одиночестве. На внутренней стороне его бедер шелушится высохшее семя, еще больше — на животе и груди. Ковер покрыт желтыми пятнами.

Он с трудом встает на ноги. Он чувствует себя пустым, и его сфинктер сжимается в симпатии, такой же измученный, как все тело. Стив не заморачивается с одеждой, зная, что в квартире никого нет, кроме него.

Он проходит мимо кухни и останавливается посмотреть, где он был прошлой ночью. Там нет следов произошедшего, хотя на стойке стоит бутылка скотча, аккуратно закрытая. Одежда Стива сложена рядом с бутылкой, с его трусами на самом верху кучи.

Полученные накануне подарки сложены аккуратной стопкой на журнальном столике, однако, кактус стоит рядом с его фонографом.

Под ним лежит записка. _Прошлой ночью были те еще дикие скачки,_ там написано. _Спасибо_. Почерк ровный, угловатый и наклонный. _Ты куколка. Жаль, что ты не показываешь эту свою сторону чаще. Может быть, тогда у тебя появился бы кто-то помимо этого приятеля, чтобы приветствовать тебя дома по вечерам._

_Увидимся на работе, именинник. Сладких снов. Рамлоу._

Стив несколько раз складывает записку. Он складывает ее как можно меньше и прячет во внутренний круг горшка кактуса. Вопреки здравому смыслу, он протягивает руку и гладит его.

Он мягкий.


End file.
